The Life of a Pirate
by Madness King
Summary: The life of a pirate is always different, one way or another. I am no different. I have heard many others give their tales of how they came to be a pirate, but they always show a small piece of a bigger picture. My name is Red Nathaniel Deveraux, and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's another new story for you. I've seen a few other Pirate101 stories before but they usually end up being a complete retelling of the game. There's no guarantee that this won't also do the same, but before we get to the game part of it there will be four (count 'em, 1, 2, 3, 4!) chapters that will be giving a little back story to my character. So without further ado, R&R, PM, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The life of a pirate is always different, one way or another. I am no different; I have heard many others give their tales of how they came to be a pirate, some even sharing a fate much like mine: parents lost to a storm and raised on MooShu, only to be thrown into the brig of an Armada ship before being rescued by another pirate. However, what sets them apart from me is that they will always show you a small piece of the bigger picture.

My name is Red Nathaniel Deveraux, I am a pirate, and this is my story.

I should start from the beginning: the Deveraux family was well known throughout Marleybone and beyond. My parents weren't dogs, but humans who came to Marleybone to study under a great mentor. It was love at first sight for them. After completing their studies, they were married in Marleybone and soon became one of the most powerful families in the Spiral.

Their power came from political and military experience, as well as their success financially. Eventually, I was born and they had very high hopes for me. When I was six, barely beginning school, I would talk with my parents about how I wanted to study and become just as powerful as they were. They encouraged me to follow those dreams, and I did.

That is, until I became 15. My parents set out for Mooshu, an attempt to make trade with the Emperor for goods. I went along, as I aspired to further my parent's power beyond the section of the Spiral Marleybone was in, to MooShu, Monquista, and maybe even Valencia. As Fate would have it, unfortunately, this was not meant to be.

A powerful storm, one that could not have been foreseen, found its way to us and our ship was tossed around like a toddler's toy. Eventually, a blast of lightning struck the mast, which was set ablaze and crashed down like a mighty tree. I was separated from my parents, who were at the stern while I was near the bow of the ship, and the storm struck the final blow on our ship. The last bolt struck the ship's hull, dead center, causing it to split in two. The mast stayed on the stern half of the ship, and rolled to the back making the ship sink further and further. I never saw my parents again.

Somehow, I washed up on the shores of MooShu. It was the day I turned 16. I was taken from the shore by a group of Ninja Pigs, hard to believe. I was sure the Emperor's Samoorai would have found me first, but I was found by these fat, although silent, warriors. I was brought before their mentor, Achaki, and was accepted into their ranks.

From them, I learned to be silent, swift, and deadly with a blade, and from me they learned tactics in battle, strategies, and how to improve their own abilities. I stayed with them for two whole years before I had to say my goodbyes. They were good teachers, but I still remembered the promise I made to my parents and I wanted to keep good on that promise.

I purchased my way onto a ship and set sail for Marleybone. I finally reached my destination after a few months of sailing and applied at the same school my parents did. Once they realized who I was, they asked me to meet my parent's mentor. He was an old dog, and he only took one look at me before he actually realized who I was. He told me that my parents were great students, and I replied, "And I hope that I may become just as great, to one day carry the torch they did."

He laughed at that, and I was accepted. But once again, Fate had found me amusing and decided to play with me once again. I was 19 years old when I was informed of more news about the Deveraux family. It seemed that my parents actually had two children, a son and then later a daughter who was sent away. She lived with some other relatives in Marleybone, ones that I remember my parents spoke of but not very often. I asked to take a temporary leave and I set out to find this sister of mine. When I did, I was nervous. I knocked on the door, twice just to make sure and she answered.

The door opened and I saw my sister for the first time. She was 18 years of age, with light sand blonde hair in contrast to my dark brown. Her eyes sparkled like rubies and she had a kind smile on her face. "Can I help you?" she asked. I asked for her name, and she replied, "Alexis Deveraux, and who might you be?"

"Nathaniel Deveraux, your brother." At first, she didn't believe me, but I told her the names of my, our, parents and she was struck by silence. She asked me to come in and I did. I met the ones who had taken care of my sister, old friends of my mother, and told them who I was. They were surprised, believing I had died along with my parents, but I told them all that I had been through. Once I finished they were in awe, and then I came to the reason why I had come here.

"I would like for Alexis to join me on an expedition." Since she was 18, it was her decision to make, and she accepted. Using our family's fortune, we purchased our own ship and hired a crew. When Alexis asked me where our expedition would take us, I stared out towards the horizon and said, "Wherever Fate may take us."

But I should have known by now, that Fate was not bored with me yet and it had only begun it's work. As time went on, our crew faced many dangers: Cutthroats, Red Claw, Wharf Rats, and other creatures that required no vessel to travel between worlds. Thanks to my training under the Ninja Pigs of MooShu, I became our first line of defense.

I would charge head on into battle, and cut down my opponents with my Thunderbuss-a dual wielding combo of a special sword and pistol. Eventually, my sister would join in with her own twin rapiers, and soon the entire crew became battle ready. It was then that we decided on a new way to expand the Deveraux family: pirating.

It was perfect, not just for business but also for safety. No other pirate crew would dare stand up to us, and through this the Deveraux family was rebuilt. Alexis and I had a new family; our crew and our ship. To me it was like Fate was finished with me and decided to move on.

How foolish of me to think that Fate would ever lose interest in someone with the last name 'Deveraux'.

* * *

**So, tell me how ya liked it. It will pick up in future chapters, trust me. In the mean time R&R, PM, and comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to update both of my recently published stories because I feel like they need to get into more climactic chapters. For now, R&R, PM, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

At a tavern the entire crew was gathered in the cellar, merrily singing about a pirate's life. Even I, Nathaniel Deveraux, occasionally hummed to myself, "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me." At the end of their merry song, they burst into joyous laughter and I stood on a table to get their attention.

"Tonight," I said, my voice booming over their laughter so they all could hear, "we struck a blow to the mighty Armada!" Everyone cheered, remembering our victory. "Let us not forget Rotting Dan," I gestured to our undead skeleton witch doctor, "who lead the charge by making our opponents flee in terror!"

They all cheered for Dan, who bowed, accidentally knocking off his own head. An orange crab helped him out by handing him his head back.

"And let us also remember the ferocity of Michael MacJaws!" Our shark buccaneer roared in triumph, his two handed halberd impaled in the floor while he showed off his muscles.

"And, let us also not forget the deadly grace of my very own sister, Alexis!" Alexis stood on a table as well, bowing deeply to everyone and pulling out her twin daggers which she threw at a dummy with an Armada mask. The first hit the dummy's chest, and the second hit right between the eyes, breaking it's mask in two. The entire crew went wild, whistling and cheering as she did another bow.

"Now, now," I said, trying to speak over everyone, "I unfortunately have some bad news." The crew began to quiet down so they could listen, "Our mole within the Armada has just informed me that they intend to search every port in every corner of the Spiral for pirates-and exterminate them." The crew began to talk uneasily, although some still held their ground.

"Now I know that some of you won't feel up to the challenge, or you feel that the Armada might actually win this time. You may be right; but I will fight until my last breath before I give in to those cog-heads!" As I spoke, I walked along the length of the table and the crew began to regain confidence, and at the climax they all stood and cheered.

"Are we gonna let them march into our homes and take everything we love from us?"

"No!" The entire crew shouted.

"Or would you like to teach the Armada a lesson?" The crowd cheered, thrusting their fists into the air. "Good," I said quietly. "Then in one week's time, we will strike the Armada with everything we have. But until then," I gave a sharp whistle and a few burly men came down to the cellar carrying several barrels, "the Yum's on me!"

The entire crew cheered and they went to fill their mugs with the tasty, life-giving drink. I jumped from the table as the crew began singing again and made my way back up to the tavern's bar. It was completely empty, no one there to notice our crew's loud and boisterous jubilee.

I left the tavern and went to the docks, finding the ship that Alexis and I purchased when we first began our expedition. I boarded it, grabbing onto the rigging and climbing onto the main deck. I went to the bow of the ship and leaned on the railings, looking out at the stars strewn across the night sky. It was nights like these, when it was so calm and quiet that I could hear the faintest sound, that made me feel relaxed.

I could hear soft footsteps behind me and new it was Alexis. "You know you can't sneak up on me," I said. The footsteps continued, faster and louder this time as Alexis walked up to me and leaned against the railing next to me.

"I wasn't trying to sneak up on you. I was trying to stay quiet so I wouldn't disturb you." I smiled, and I felt her lean against me. "I have never felt this free before. I was always expected to be proper and to be the best that I could be back in Marleybone."

"We're part of the Deveraux family," I replied, "of course it's to be expected of us."

"Yeah, but when I'm out here, just staring at the stars, I feel like all of those expectations no longer apply to me. I'm free to do what I want, make the choices I want, and not have to worry about posture or manners." I pushed myself off the railing and laid down on the deck. Alexis joined me, and we just looked at the stars.

"What do you think it's like on other worlds?" Alexis asked.

I looked at her and said, "We've been to several, what makes you say that?"

"I mean to be raised there. I was raised in Marleybone my entire life, but you've been raised in Mooshu for two years. You learned things that I probably would never get to learn in a lifetime." I didn't respond, instead continuing to watch the stars. "What do you think it would have been like if you had been raised somewhere else?" I looked at her again, and she listed off many different worlds, including Grizzleheim-the world of bears and Nordic tradition-and Krokotopia-an ancient world ruled by the Kroks.

"Well, then I probably would have never returned to Marleybone," I replied. She looked at me and I said, "You know, because ancient and modern technology don't mix. Plus I'd probably be a savage warrior or some sort of slave."

Alexis snickered, and we both sighed. We were silent for a few more minutes before she said, "Nathaniel?" I looked at her and she was staring back at me. She grabbed my hand and held on to it. "Promise me that when the day of the attack comes, you'll be safe?"

I nodded, "I promise." We went back to staring at the stars, and we kept like this until dawn came and the stars disappeared.

* * *

**It really picks up in the next chapter. The Armada will never know what hit them. But for now, R&R, PM, and yo ho.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so this is where we get into one of the climactic peaks in the story. I won't waste any of your time, and instead I will let you get to the story right now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The day of our strike seemed to arrive much slower than we anticipated, which gave us time to prepare and plan. It was simple enough; the Armada would be sending out several of it's smaller ships out to ports across the Spiral. Before they could, however, we would be split into teams of eight and arrive long before the Armada did. Once they did arrive, however, our plan would be set into action.

The moment the Armada would set foot off their ships, our team of eight would approach and detain them, hijacking their ship and taking their uniforms. We would then return back to the Armada's headquarters, one at a time so we didn't alarm them, and then we would regroup. From there, it was all but simple. Once the day finally came, it was time to set our plan into motion. The rest of our crew set out for other ports while Alexis, Jacque Montague, our crab musketeer who helped Rotting Dan with his head; John Doberman, a dog privateer from Marleybone; Fae Wong, a female crane student; Sidney Stern, an albino mouse witch doctor; Rotting Dan, Michael MacJaws, and I stayed where we were.

We waited for what felt like hours before Jacque spotted an Armada ship heading for the port. "Alright everyone, just stick to the plan and we'll do fine." Everyone donned ragged brown cloaks, pulling their hoods over their faces and covering up as much of their body as they could. We made sure our gear was working and our plan moved forward into action. Alexis, Dan, Sidney and I left the tavern where we were taking refuge while John, Fae and Michael moved in the back alleys and Jacque remained in the tavern where he could get a clear shot. The Armada ship docked and four masked men, all members of the Armada, left the ship. I nodded to the others and we dispersed, moving among the crowd so we could get closer to the men. We all moved swiftly as the four neared the fountain where it was clear of people. I was the first to approach them, and they took notice of me.

"You there, stop." I obeyed, "We'd like to ask you some questions." Alexis joined me, followed by our two witch doctors, and I noticed Fae Wong moving along the rooftops. "If you do not comply," the Armada man said, "I'm afraid we'll have to use force to get you to come with us." I noticed John and Michael among the crowd, ready to strike on my order.

The Armada members pulled out their weapons, mostly muskets and twin pistols, and I shouted, "Now!" Dan and Sydney swept their cloaks away, and began using their hoodoo magic. The Armada fired all at once, but the shots barely made it to us as they collided with the hoodoo magic. Michael and John, now close to the four, jumped out and engaged two of them. Fae leaped from the rooftops, delivering a powerful kick to another soldier and instantly knocking him out. Finally, Alexis and I engaged; Alexis threw her twin daggers and disarmed the remaining soldier, while I rushed forward and struck. A downward slash, circle swipe and finally a shot from the pistol was all it took to finish them off.

The crowd was in a panic and I told everyone to grab the soldiers and move. Dan and Sydney used their magic to create a smoke screen so we could escape and we went back to the tavern. We went behind it and we stripped the soldiers of their uniforms, while Alexis and I along with Fae and Dan donned their clothes and masks. The four of us went back out to the tavern and we waved to Jacque, signaling our success. Everyone made their way to the Armada ship, Jacque, Michael, Sidney and John moving among the crowd while we moved straight through.

After boarding, I took the wheel and we set off on our "return course". Alexis walked to my side, removing her mask, "We did it. The plan worked."

"Only half of it, dear sister. Now we must find their headquarters and the one in charge. Once they're out of the way the Armada will crumble and the Resistance will have won." I looked at Alexis, who was smiling at me. I turned my attention back to what was in front of me so we did not crash before our arrival. To my surprise Alexis gave me a peck on the cheek, and my face began to heat up under my mask. I kept calm and continued our course to Valencia. We arrived in a little under an hour, with little problems from the Cutthroats and other rogues. As we neared Valencia, I saw another Armada ship approach us, and I doubted it was one of ours. The ship drew nearer and I saw a man flagging us down from the ship. I slowed the ship to a stop and the other ship prepared to board us.

"What do we do?" Alexis asked, worry in her voice.

"Just follow my lead and don't say a word." Alexis nodded and we went to the side of the ship to meet our boarders. As I approached, the first to step onto the planks that connected our ships was none other than Deacon himself. I almost stopped walking when I realized our plan needed to change.

"Well, this is unexpected," Deacon said, "I was not aware that your ship was to return so soon. You should have been gone for days."

I had to think fast, "We, uh," I cleared my throat and deepened it a little, "we ran into some trouble along the way, sir. Ambushed by a group of pirates, I'm afraid."

"Is that so?" Deacon walked across the planks until he was completely over to our side of the ship and dropped down. "Tell me, how many were there?"

"Three ships, medium size, each had around five to eight pirates aboard." As I spoke he moved around me, as if looking through my disguise. "They were using hit and run tactics to attack us sir, firing their cannons and retreating to recover." Deacon stopped in front of me, and turned in my direction.

"Remove your mask," he said.

I swallowed and replied, "Sir, isn't that against our oath? Never remove our masks or suffer severe dishonor?"

"No," he turned his back to me, and suddenly whirled around with a pistol aimed at my head, "it simply means that I don't believe you are who you say you are. Now remove your mask or I shall blast it of your face and send you to Kingdom Come at the same time." I reached up to my mask, and tilted it away from my face.

"Fire!" I shouted, dropping to the ground as Sydney and Dan used their magic to summon ghostly spirits to attack the Deacons lackeys. I swept my feet in an attempt to trip him up but he simply jumped over. He grabbed me and hoisted me a few inches off the ground, forcibly removing my mask.

"You look familiar," he said, leaning in to examine my face. "Ah, yes now I remember. You're that Deveraux boy who went missing all those years ago. Tell me, what happened on that day? I'd very much like to know." Alexis jumped in and stabbed him in the knee, causing him to howl in pain and throw me to the side. He grabbed for Alexis, who jumped out of the way just in time, and I discarded my cloak and pulled out my Thunderbuss.

I held the blade to his neck and kept the pistol aimed at his head. Deacon merely chuckled behind his mask, "Just like your parents, they always had that special talent for combat. Though yours seems slightly different."

"I was raised on MooShu after I lost my parents. Now I am more deadly than they ever were."

"A pity, your parents were good people. I only regret that they weren't here to see you fail." The ship jolted to the left and I was caught off balance. I looked to the right and saw we had been rammed into by another Armada ship and more were closing in.

"This is the end of the line for you, Deveraux. Surrender now and I will grant you a proper execution back in Valencia." He held a pistol to my head and I looked to Alexis and the others. Alexis had a pistol in the back of her head and the others were being led over to us.

I had no choice; I held up my hands in surrender and the Deacon took me as his prisoner.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that the Armada is a clockwork army, but when I wrote this I was half asleep and I didn't feel like revising the last half of this chapter. Anyways, just a little note/warning, next chapter will get a bit...grisly. I hope you'll stick around for the rest of the story, though. Anyways, R&R, PM, and I will see you guys later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, so I've been updating more of my other stories recently and I decided to update this just so it doesn't die out. I've also been working on my Spectrobes story for those of you who were wondering and I feel like I need to work out a few more bugs first. But right now, R&R, PM, and Enjoy! (Oh and a little note, this is where it gets kind of graphic so if you don't like reading about people's heads being chopped off, I suggest you skip down for a while).**

Chapter 4

"Mr. Nathaniel William Garreth Deveraux, you and your crew have been guilty of the following charges: owning the title of pirate, with your crew possessing one of each pirate class including Privateer, Musketeer, Witch Doctor, Buccaneer, and finally Swashbuckler; the illegal use of magic known as Hoodoo by two of your crew mates; assault and impersonating an Armada soldier; and finally attempted assault of the Armada Officer, Deacon. As a result of these crimes, you have been sentenced to be executed by beheading. Mr. Deveraux," I looked up at the clockwork judge.

That's what the Armada was, clockwork golems created by the Valencians as an army during the Polarian War that became out of control. Standing next to the judge was Deacon himself, staring at him, and the judge continued, "as leader of this band of pirates, you will be the last one executed, forced to watch your companions die until only you remain. This will hopefully send a message to the rest of your kind that even someone like you will never triumph over the Armada. The execution will begin in one hour."

Armada soldiers took us away and we were directed into our temporary cells. Once we were all thrown in and the clockworks had left I said, "I'm sorry everyone. This is all my fault." I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face.

"It's not your fault, brother," Alexis said softly. Our cells were completely made of iron bars, save for the ceiling and floors which were made of stone, and Alexis was in a cell right next to mine. "We just had bad luck, is all. Once our friends find out, they'll come to help us for sure."

I shook my head no, "Have you forgotten? There was one rule I made, that if I should be captured no one is to perform a rescue mission. Everyone is to go into hiding." I slumped against the iron bars that separated me from my sister. "No one will come to help us. This will be the end."

I felt her hand touch my back, but I did not pull away. She rubbed the spot on my back and said, "You'll think of something. I know you will." She leaned against the bars as well so we were back to back, but I finally stood and moved to the center of my cell. After what felt like several hours, the steady sound of the Armada soldiers marching returned. They opened our doors all at once and retrieved us. They forced us to march out of the prison and into the courtyard, where a wooden pedestal was set up, the execution site.

I looked to the left and saw Deacon walk over to me. He removed me from the line and brought me over to a seated area. He motioned for me to sit and I did, and the drums sounded.

***Warning: Beheadings start here. If you do not want to read, skip until you see a * at the stop point.***

"On this day," I heard a booming voice say, "these pirates shall be executed for their crimes and shall be set as an example for all who follow in their footsteps." Jacque was first, and he was forced down onto the chopping block. He stared at me with brave eyes, and I tried to close my eyes but found I couldn't. A device was keeping my eyes open, forcing me to watch my first mate get his head chopped off.

His body was thrown aside and next was Michael MacJaws. He struggled to be free, but was subdued by the clockworks electrical shocking devices, making him barely conscious before his head was chopped off as well.

Rotting Dan was next, and the executioner switched blades. As he beheaded Dan a green spectral energy rose from his bones, signifying his spirit being released.

Next was Sidney, who had a scared look everywhere on her face. I wanted to look away, but couldn't as the fourth member of my crew lost her head as well.

"You see Mr. Deveraux," Deacon said as John was forced onto the platform next, "a crew is only as strong as it's weakest link. And unfortunately, you were the weak link." John's head came off, and Fae was next.

I was crying now, and I was silently pleading for it to end. As Fae was decapitated, my pleas became audible.

Alexis was next, and my pleas grew louder and louder, bargaining for her life. The axe was raised, and I screamed at the top of my lungs. The ax stopped just an inch away from her flesh and I was falling apart with emotion. *****

My ability to blink and look away returned and I looked to Deacon. "Please, sir. She's the only family I have left. I will do anything, just spare the life of my sister." Deacon was unresponsive and I looked to my sister. She was crying, and I felt guilty. Why could I not beg for the lives of my crew sooner? The ax was raised from her flesh and she was released from her bonds. She ran over to me and we embraced in a long hug.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to her over and over again. I saw Deacon stand up and I released my sister.

"In exchange for her life, will you serve the Armada?" I looked to my sister apologetically, and she nodded.

"I will, sir."

"Do you hereby denounce your title as pirate and swashbuckler?"

"I do, sir."

"Then your..._sister_...is free to go." He said the word 'sister' slowly as if he did not understand the word.

"Thank you, sir."

"Say your final goodbyes, then follow me." Deacon walked over to a door and stood by it, waiting for me.

"Alexis, find the others and tell them to go into hiding. Go back to Marleybone and continue the life you once lived."

"What about you? I cannot simply leave you in the hands of the Armada."

"You must. Please, for me." Alexis was ready to burst into tears, and she wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"I love you, brother. Be safe."

I returned the embrace, "And I you, dearest sister. May you return safely." I let go and she ran off.

I went over to Deacon and he told me she would be left alone until she left Valencia. He then told me to follow him, and I did. We boarded a ship and cast off. About a month after sailing, we had visited several ports and the Armada did its job by finding and eliminating pirates, what little portion of a large population existed in each area.

At one point, I was allowed to leave the ship, accompanied by a clockwork soldier. I earned scowls and jeers, a human among robots that seemed to want domination over the Spiral, I was an instant traitor. I passed through a market and saw a merchant being harassed by an Armada soldier. He was begging to the soldier, but the clockwork was unresponsive save for the destruction it caused upon his shop. I just couldn't stand it, and rushed over.

"Hey clockwork!" I shouted. The soldier turned and I drew my sword, impaling it with a single blow. The crowd around me gasped in terror as I removed my sword and the clockwork fell. The clockwork that accompanied me charged as well, and I parried its attack and slashed it's head off. I turned to the shop owner and tried to ask if he was okay, but I immediately felt the barrel of a pistol against my head.

"You disappoint me, Mr. Deveraux." The crowd murmured around me, obviously about my name. "I give you a chance at redemption, and this how you repay me." More clockwork soldiers arrived and detained me.

"Take him to the Erebus. We sail for Valencia." He walked in front of me, "And this time, Mr. Deveraux, I will have your head." He hit me with the butt of his pistol and darkness soon overcame me.

**Alright, sorry if this dos feel a little rushed but this now concludes the prologue. Further chapters will follow some game plot, but I will be sure to add in my own little twists here and there. As always, R&R, PM, and I'll see you guys again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so like I said, this is where the story starts to merge with the game. I promise there will be moments where I add in things that are not in the game (primarily the interactions between Deveraux and his crew). What I can also tell you is that Alexis Deveraux will also get a few chapters, and who knows? The two siblings may cross paths with each other. But for now, R&R, PM, and Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

I woke up to the sounds of fighting. Cannons, steel hitting steel, and looked around. I was in a prison cell, the Erebus I thought, and heard someone talking. "Get down there, or we'll be blown to bits," a somewhat familiar voice said.

"I know, I know," another voice, which seemed to have a Monquistan accent, said.

"Over there!" I heard footsteps and saw a large burly man and a small monkey, a Monquistan, stop in front of my cell.

"Is this the one?" The Monquistan said.

I stood and walked over to them and asked, "Who are you? What's going on?"

"Name's Boochbeard," the man said, "and this is Mr. Gandry."

"Perhaps you can tell us your name?"

"Nathaniel Deveraux."

"I told you it was him," Gandry said. "So the rumors are true; a Deveraux does live."

"Maybe," Boochbeard says, "but if you are who you say you are, then prove it."

I sighed, "I was born in Marleybone to Jack and Emily Deveraux, who came from a distant land in the Spiral to study under the same mentor. At the age of 15, I lost my parents to a storm and I washed up on Mooshu. There, I was raised by the Ninja Pigs until I was 18, after which I returned to Marleybone to study under the same mentor my parents did. A year later, I received word that I had another relative in Marleybone, a sister, and I asked her to sail with me. A few months later, we became a successful pirate family, with over 30 crew members.

"We attempted to attack the Armada at its very heart, but they proved too much when we came face to face with Deacon. Me, my sister, and six of our crew were taken prisoner, tried, and ordered to be executed. I could not stop them until it came to my sister, whose life was spared but not before the other six were beheaded. She was allowed to go free while I was a prisoner slash soldier for the Armada. I eventually was taken prisoner again after dueling, using a sword to defeat an Armada soldier that was harassing a merchant as well as the one that guarded me. Deacon took me as his prisoner and knocked me unconscious, and I woke up to you two and a bloody battle going on overhead."

The ship jerked forward and Boochbeard said, "Alright, ye are who ye are. Right now we need to get you out of there." An explosion from behind made all of us duck for cover and I turned to see a hole had been blasted in the side of the ship, along with a section of the prison wall.

"Okay, I'll meet you on the other side!" I shouted as I ran through the hole in the wall. Boochbeard called out to me but I didn't hear him. I ran through the halls, dodging broken and burning beams, until I had to make a turn.

"You there!" I stopped and saw someone in another cell. It appeared to be a humanoid horse, and he spoke with an accent, Mooshuan perhaps. "Let me out of this cage, I do not wish to die a prisoner. There is a lever over there." He pointed in the direction and I saw it.

I grasped it and tried pulling, but it seemed to be stuck. Another cannonball struck, jerking the ship back, and I was able to use that to my advantage by pulling the lever at the same time. The prison door opened and I ran over to the prisoner, "Thank you, I am forever in your debt. My name is Subodai, from MooShu."

Another hit, "I would ask for your name, but we must escape before this ship sinks." I nodded in agreement and we made our way around the ship until we found Boochbeard and Gandry.

"Ah, there you are," Boochbeard said, "and I see you've gained a companion."

"We must hurry," Gandry said, "the ship is ready to sink." We followed Boochbeard but I stopped short, noticing a weapons rack nearby. I decided to grab something quickly and picked up two daggers. We made our way out of the ship's belly and onto the deck, where a more familiar voice called out.

"Mr. Deveraux, what a surprise to see you out of your cage." We turned to the bow of the ship to see none other than Deacon.

"Deacon!" Both Boochbeard and I said at the same time.

"Boochbeard, come to steal my prize have you?"

"Deacon, you and I have unfinished business," I shouted pointing a dagger at him.

"You will also pay for putting Subodai in a cage!" Subodai shouted. Obviously, Subodai was a Buccaneer class pirate, able to deal and take lots of damage.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Mr. Deveraux, but there's been a change in plans. Instead of heading back to Valencia to await your execution, I will end your life here and now." As soon as he said that, three Armada Battle Angels swooped down from the sky.

"Battle Angels?" Gandry said, quite surprised. "They must really want you dead, Monsiuer Deveraux." I barely responded, flipping one of the daggers mid air and catching it by the end of the blade. I threw the blade at the nearest battle angel and leapt into the air, the second dagger ready in my hand. The first dagger that I threw impacted in the Angel's face and as I landed I stabbed the Angel in the chest. I hung on for a minute, grabbing the dagger in the Angel's face before the Angel herself grabbed me and threw me onto the deck.

She picked me up again and threw me into the air, and the remaining two flew after me. The first struck my abdomen, knocking me straight into the second Angel who slammed me with both fists, sending me crashing down into the deck. I struggled to stand up as the Angles returned to the deck.

"You dare attack my friend!?" I looked to my right and saw Subodai walk up next to me, drawing a large sword. "I will make you pay for that!" I smiled a little at that, and prepared for the next attack. I charged at the Angel again, this time jumping onto her and then stabbing her face and chest. The Angel could no longer take the punishment and fell.

Subodai then jumped in, slashing his sword twice against the Angel to my left. The injured Angel flew up, did a loop, and rammed into Subodai, hitting him hard and pushing him back a few feet. Subodai was able to hold his ground, however, and threw the Angel into the mast.

The second Angel then attacked me, but I was able to dodge all of its strikes. "Subodai, we need to end this now."

"Aye, Captain." The moment I heard the word captain my body froze up. I remembered the faces of my six former crewmates and the looks on their faces before they were beheaded. I shook it off, though, and began my attack. I quickly ran behind the Battle Angel and jumped onto its back, stabbing it repeatedly. Its wings soon fell off and it crashed down, defeated at last.

"Subodai!" The horse barbarian drew his sword and attacked once, twice, and then slashed the Angel right down the middle to finish it off. I looked up to Deacon and shouted, "It's over, Deacon! We've won!" The clockwork merely chuckled behind that mask of his.

"Did you really think you could overpower the might of the Armada so easily?" He tapped his cane twice on the deck and a hatch opened up. An entire line of clockworks appeared before us, but these did not appear to be regular clockworks: they held large muskets and had large, bulky bodies.

"Wha-what are those?" Gandry spoke in a frightened tone. I had to admit, I was pretty intimidated myself. These clockworks looked a lot more sturdy than the Battle Angels, and they looked more than capable of wielding those muskets.

"I will give you one last chance to surrender, Mr. Deveraux. If you refuse, I will not hesitate to destroy you here and now."

Boochbeard laughed behind me, "Don't bother, Deacon. Lads!" He turned to his own ship as he yelled, "FIRE!" The cannons on Boochbeard's ship fired, destroying a part of the ship and all of the clockworks.

Deacon growled in rage, "Impressive. It seems we have underestimated you. Enjoy your freedom, Mr. Deveraux...while it lasts!" Deacon quickly pulled out a pistol and shot at a powder keg near us. It exploded, fragments of wood shooting out at us. Boochbeard, being the closest to it, took the majority of the blast.

Deacon escaped on a life boat, and I checked on Boochbeard. He was laughing a little, "That blast nearly did me in! I can barely see." Subodai, Gandry and I helped Boochbeard up. "Nathaniel," Boochbeard said, "You're gonna need to take the helm and get us to safe harbor."

"Aye aye," I replied. We helped Boochbeard over to the ropes that connected the two ships and we boarded the ship. The Erebus soon exploded as we set off.

"Set sail for Skull Island, lad," Boochbeard said, resting on the railing of the ship. "It's a safe haven for pirates."

"Watch out, more ships incoming!" Gandry said. "Do we engage, captain?"

"Nar, there'll be time for that later. Right now we need to get out of here! Use the windstones to add some wind to our sails!" I looked around and found a lever. I pulled it and the ship jerked forward as our speed suddenly increased and we sailed away from the attacking ships. Once we were out of range, Boochbeard told me to ease up on the speed. I returned the lever to its original position and we continued sailing towards Skull Island at a reduced speed.

Boochbeard, with the help of Gandry, walked over to me and shook my shoulder. "Great work lad, yer a natural at sailing no doubt. Once we dock, you'll want to go see Captain Avery, an old friend of mine." Gandry helped Boochbeard below deck so he could treat his wounds, and Subodai approached me.

"Thank you," he said. "I am in your debt, and I would be honored if you would let me join you."

My body froze up again, and I quickly responded, "No. I understand why you would want to join me, but I've already lost six of my crewmates to the Armada already. I don't want to add any more names to that list."

"I can assure you, I am more than capable of handling myself." We neared the port to Skull Island and I sighed.

"Alright then." We docked and I turned to Subodai, holding out my hand. He shook it and I said, "Welcome to the crew, Subodai."

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5, because I might not update that often after 6 is posted. Reason being...I'm pretty much 3 or 4 books into the game itself, which would put me between Monquista and Scrimshaw, which means a lot of work and going back to look through quest dialogue, improvising scenes, and such. So until we get to that point, continue to R&R and PM.**


End file.
